Scorch
by nerdfightersunshine
Summary: Getting ready for the beach can be time consuming, but skin health is important after all.


**A/N:** _Thank you to the amazing LittlePrincessNana who helped me with this and gave me some brilliant advice. Extra thank yous go to Leoslady4ever and Gemnika for encouraging me to post it and helping with the summary of doom._

 _There will be smut so please do not read any further if you are under 18. Thank you!_

* * *

She stifled a laugh behind her hand from the passenger seat.

"Shut it, Bunny girl." Lucy had to look out the window to keep herself from bursting out into another fit of laughter. Sitting in the driver's seat was her very handsome, very sun burnt boyfriend. Normally, Lucy wouldn't be laughing at his bright red skin if today hadn't started the way it had.

* * *

"Hurry your ass up!" Gajeel let out another sigh from his spot on the couch. He had been waiting, sitting on her couch for thirty minutes. Now, waiting wouldn't usually bother Gajeel, especially knowing that Bunny Girl liked to get very dressed up. Gajeel purposely showed up an hour late to pick her up to give her enough time to prep and prime herself for this godforsaken date to the beach. Yet here he was still waiting another thirty minutes. Did she get lost in her fucking closet? If they were going out to dinner, this would be simple. He would waltz into her room, wrap his arms around her and with a few well placed kisses, convince her that he would make her dinner and they would stay in for a movie. But no, they had to go to the beach.

He would love to go anywhere but the beach. The beach meant sun rays that were too hot on his skin, water he was pretty sure the Ice Princess controlled the temperature of and bikinis. Most people would love the chance to drool over half naked chicks laying out in the sun. He used to before he started dating Lucy. Anyone going with the beloved Lucy Heartfilia adored the beach because there was nothing that hotter than Bunny Girl in a bikini and _that_ was exactly his problem with the beach. She spent her day lying in the sun, turning her skin a shade of tan that made her glow like a god damn goddess before she went to splash around in the water. Now if he was the only audience she had, Gajeel would watch her all day drooling over his woman. Hell, he'd damn near demand they go to the beach every day, but that was never how it worked out for them. Every time they went, Gajeel spent the day growling and glaring away would be suitors that didn't believe she could possibly be dating the angry slayer next to her. Bunny Girl never gave the slimy bastards a thought. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't stroke his ego that she didn't notice the other men drooling over her, but at the same time, it pissed him off. The dragon in his head wanted throw a damn sheet over her head so people would stop staring at his woman. His fists clenched into the couch. Taking a breath, he knew he needed to get his mind off of this before he locked her up in her apartment.

This was something Bunny Girl loved to do. It pissed him off but the smile on her face when they leave would be worth every damn minute of it. Speaking of minutes, what the hell was taking her so long? Mumbling something about women and their hair, Gajeel stalked over to her room and pushed the door open.

He would gladly wait another thirty minutes for the view that greeted him. She was bent over the end of her bed, reaching for something on her comforter. What it was Gajeel didn't care, as long as she stayed like that. She reached further, arching her back and pushing her ass higher into the air. In normal clothes, he would be stalking over to pin her to her bed but in that bikini bottom – fuck, could that even be called a bottom? The smooth black material left little to the imagination, barely holding in her ass cheeks.

* * *

She felt a tug on her wrists as she was pulled up and pressed against a warm body. Warm breath tickled her ear before she heard his gravely voice. "Not sure what you're reaching for, but I can give you something much better to grab." She didn't need to feel the hard on pressing into her ass to know exactly what he meant. Instead of responding, she spun in his arms to face him and brought the bottle of suntan lotion between them.

"You know Gajeel, I don't want you to burn." Her voice floated through the air as smooth as silk. He raised an eyebrow and she watched him contemplate the pros and cons of letting her cover him in the heavily scented sunscreen. Instead, he pinned her arms to her side and lifted her off of the ground. He carried her over to the bed and tossed her, letting her land on her stomach. She popped her head up to give him a scowl, but instead was met with a head shake from the man towering over her. "Slayers don't burn, Bunny girl. Now lay down."

With a sigh, she rested her head down on her arms, only lifting herself up once more when she felt his muscled legs on either side of her. He let out a low growl and pinned her now outstretched arms to her bed. She felt his hair tickle her neck when he leaned down next to her. "Don't make me tie you up."

She let out a growl of her own. "Is that a promise?"

He nipped her shoulder with a sly smirk. "Tsk tsk, skin health is very important." Before she could respond, his large hands were rubbing sun tan lotion over her back, massaging it into every muscle. Stars above, the man could be a masseuse with the magic his hands worked on her aching body. She let out a sighed moan before he placed a soft kiss on her neck and slid his hands down to her thighs. "You know, I hear it's important to cover all areas." His fingers grasped the sides of her thighs while his thumbs slipped under her bikini bottom and grazed the bottom of her ass cheeks. His husky voice floated down to her ears."Just in case your bathing suit moves around a bit."

When she felt the weight of his legs lift from her sides, she instinctively opened her legs a bit more. "Oh no," the smile he was wearing was evident, "I don't want you to get burnt. Roll over." The mocking of her earlier words was clear in his voice and she held back a whimper. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction so without another sound, she flipped onto her back. He silently and slowly rubbed the sun tan lotion into her arms and onto the front of her neck. He lightly kissed down her chest bone until he realized what exactly was holding her bathing suit together. He gave the silver hoop a lick and grunted when he tasted pure iron. "For me?"

A smirk spread across her face. "Oh no, it's for my other boyfriend. He's gorgeous and buff and -" A loud crunch echoed through the room as he bit through the hoop. He slid up her body for a moment and nuzzled her neck lightly. "Thanks."

She slid a hand up into his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Always."

A kind smile lit his face up before he pinned her arms back down to the bed. "I'm still making sure your skin is protected Bunny." She rolled her eyes but laid back as he placed light kisses down her body. When he reached the broken hoop, he sucked the rest into his mouth making sure she saw his tongue dance across the silver in his mouth. With a quick swallow, he moved his teeth to the rest of her top and peeled it off, letting both sides fall to the bed revealing her pert nipples.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his warm tongue wrap around her nipple. His left hand reached up to palm her other breast, letting out a growl when he felt her nipple harden against him. He nibbled on one while pinching the other between his fingers, making sure to pull just hard enough to make her to grind her hips against his body. His hands slid up her thighs, ghosting ever so close to her core before giving her ass a tight squeeze. Before she had a chance to react his fingers slipped into her bottoms, just barely touching her. She pushed her hips forward to make him move, but he stayed with his torturous pace. "Gajeel," she growled. "Stop being a damn tease."

She felt his laugh on her chest before he released her nipple with a pop. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"If only you'd rub something else," she mumbled.

His grin only grew. "What was that Bunny Girl?"

She had enough of this. She had needs and they needed to be met soon. She tightened her hips around him, causing him to hold her tighter. She leaned up, pulling him up on his knees and meeting his mouth with hers. She poured every ounce of desire she had into that kiss, sucking and nipping at his lips until he was more than distracted. Quickly as she began, she pushed him back until she was straddling his hips. She leaned down, her chest pressing against his. "I said," she gave his ear a quick bite, "if only you'd rub something else." She ground her hips against his hard on, letting a shiver of pleasure dance through her body. She slid her body down his thighs and reached her hands between them. One hand began to untie his bathing suit while the other rubbed his thick member through the fabric. The second the ties were undone, he kicked them off and onto the floor.

He sat up and adjusted her until she was sitting on top of him, kissing her neck the entire way. She let out a growl when she felt him biting at her collarbone. Her hips bucked against him, sliding her wet core along the the cold piercings only she had access to. He began to pant, his shaky, hot breath tickling her skin. He moved to the other side of her neck, kissing each spot lightly as he lined himself up with her entrance. Without warning, he bit down hard on her neck and slammed himself into her. This time there was no attempt to hide her sounds.

She buried her face into his neck as she felt him slowly slide out of her throbbing pussy. A whimper escaped her throat at the loss of his warmth inside her. His hand slid into her hair and pulled the strands tightly between his rough fingers, revealing her face. He held her hair for a few more seconds to make sure she wouldn't try to hide before slamming back into her. Her face contorted in pleasure, gasps escaping from her throat. A groan of satisfaction rumbled in his chest at the sight of her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails breaking skin as she straddled him. Every inch of her body connected with his fiery skin. She needed to feel him deeper within her, pushing herself tightly over him to satisfy her need. Her tiny sensitive bud slid against his sweaty skin, pure ecstasy coming with each roll of her hips. "Oh fuck!" She ground her hips against him, speeding up her pace, practically begging for more.

He thrust her back onto the bed, lifting her legs to rest on each shoulder while never pulling out from inside her. His eyes followed the silhouette of calves, down her thighs to her dripping core. He slipped a finger between her nether lips, sliding it slowly against her slick bump. His eyes followed his finger as it slipped up and out of her lips to rest on her curls. She watched him with eager eyes as he slipped his wet digit between his lips, lightly sucking on it. He opened his mouth just enough to give her a view of his tongue wrapping around it before he released it with a pop. His crimson orbs trailed up her body with hunger, all the while slowly sliding his cock in and out of her warm sheath. His vision fell on her beautiful blushing face before he moved his gaze back to her calves, quickly pressing a kiss into each one. Chocolate met crimson once more. Nothing was held in his eyes except for need and a fierce desire. With no warning, he slammed himself roughly forward into her wet cavern hitting her core where she was the most sensitive. Her teeth clamped down onto her lower lip, drawing blood when she tried to silence her moans of pleasure. As punishment for trying to hide her noises, Gajeel rammed into her with a renewed vigor, releasing a deep, rumbling growl. With every thrust, her tits bounced harder and her lips parted more. He kept one arm firmly around her thigh. The other reached between them to rub her sensitive nub. The sounds of their bodies colliding filled the air laced with her moans. "Yes, right there!" His nails dug into her thighs. The sound of skin against skin only urged him further. With each snap of his hips, she could feel her body shaking, waiting to come undone.

His jaw was clenched and he reached one hand down to give her nipple a squeeze. His fingers rolled the hardened dusty pebble, making her back arch as a beg for more fell from her plump lips. He lightly pinched the bundle of nerves, releasing a guttural moan from her dry throat. Her breathing became more uneven and he could feel her walls pulsing around him. He focused a small amount of magic energy into his piercings, letting them press lightly against her. Her nails dug into his thigh before a weak whimper passed through her lips. He snapped his hips roughly against her once more and her back arched off of the bed. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her vision bursting into white hot flames as her juices flowed around him. Watching her lose herself in his motions brought him close to the edge. He let out a grunt and pushed into her, her tight walls still twitching around him. She ran her tongue over her dry lips and that was all it took for him to come undone. A roar echoed through the room as he spilled his warm release inside of her.

Both laid their for a moment, his cock twitching inside her before she pulled him down by his neck, still sticky with sweat. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, placing butterfly kisses against her throat before biting down lightly on it. His eyes met hers for a moment before a smirk spread onto his face. "I love you too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were cleaned up, dressed and ready to finally head out the door. She picked up the sun tan lotion off of the floor, pausing before she placed it in her bag. "You really should put some on, you know."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Tch, how many times do I got to tell you Bunny? Slayers don't burn."


End file.
